Rainjun Island
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: Dry Bowser, Toadette, and Petey Piranha journey to the mysterious Rainjun Island to get a special green gem that keeps the earth and sea balanced with each other. Unfortunately for the trio, a certain evil, metal capped plumber decides to take the gem for himself...
1. Chapter 1

**Rainjun Island  
**

**By Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus**

Rain, rain, and more rain as Dry Bowser, Toadette, and Petey Piranha were out to sea, the group being in search for a special, green colored gem that was located on a mysterious island that rarely appeared under specific weather conditions.

"Are you sure we're getting close, DB?" Toadette asked as she moved her arms up and down in excitement. "This storm has been so ferocious... I don't know if I can contain myself...!"

"Calm down, Toadette." Dry Bowser nodded as he was steering the boat, his skeletal hands on the wooden steering wheel as he braved the ship through the harsh ocean waves. "Anyway, yes, we are near the island. I can sense it in my bones, kid."

Petey was on the top of the ship,riding outside on the rooftop as Dry Bowser and Toadette were inside the steering room, Petey proclaiming as he pointed at strange mist ahead with his left green leaf. It was then that the island revealed itself, with Toadette gasping.

"Dry Bowser, is that the island?" Toadette asked as she placed her hands on her face.

Dry Bowser nodded as he squinted his tiny orange eyes. "Yes, that's it, all right. The mystic Rainjun Island, an island so rare it only appears when it rains heavily."

Unfortunately, the particular storm was getting worse as the winds began harshly blow towards the north, causing the ship to rock amongst the sea as the waves heavily splashed against it, parts of the boat coming off.

Dry Bowser sighed as he shook his head, turning to Toadette. "We're going to have to fly the rest of the way there. Are you comfortable with that?"

Toadette nodded as she snapped her fingers. "Oh yeah! I've been aching to use my sweet pink pigtails!"

Spinning her pigtails, Toadette began hovering as Dry Bowser jumped into Petey's red pouch, with Petey flapping his green leaves as they left the boat, which began to sink underneath the waves as the group made their way towards Rainjun Island.

* * *

Meanwhile, underneath the stormy ocean waves was the clanking stomps of one particular pallet swap, one who was determined to make a name for himself and make everything worse for everyone. It was Metal Mario, Mario's newest, self proclaimed 'heavy rival', who was bent on being superior in every way to the organic Italian plumber.

"Rainjun Island is just around the corner..." Metal Mario stated with a chuckle,his voice having an annoying underwater filter on it that otherwise sounded just like Mario's voice, rubbing his hands together as he grinned, showing off his metallic teeth. "The special gem located within it shall be mine... _ohohohohoho..._"


	2. Chapter 2

"Well, we're here." Dry Bowser stated as he, Toadette, and Petey Piranha all made contact with Rainjun Island, with it raining furiously as the trio made their way into the thick foliage of the tropical jungle, with lightning flashing in the dark, stormy sky as thunder boomed loudly.

"Man, am I soaking wet!" Toadette complained as she shook her head to try and dry off her pink pigtails, but having not as much luck. "I wish we brought an umbrella, or something."

"Toadette, we're at a remote tropical island that has rain part of its name." Dry Bowser remarked with a roll of his eyes as they dashed through the jungle. "What did you honestly expect when we would get here?"

Petey mumbled in agreement as the three characters kept running. However, Petey slipped on some slippery mud, causing him to spin through the jungle as he screamed. Dry Bowser and Toadette both slipped on the mud as well, with all three characters going through the jungle at a faster pace. Petey then collided with a gigantic grey boulder, with Dry Bowser and Toadette crashing into Petey, causing Dry Bowser's bones to scatter everywhere as Toadette fell back on the mud, with Petey crushing her as he fell back as well.

"Terrific." Dry Bowser remarked as his skull began sliding away, still in the wet mud as he was heading towards a river. "Just another boneheaded night in my undead life..."

Petey groaned as he got up, glancing around to see Dry Bowser's head skidding away. He yelped loudly as he flapped his wings, flying after Dry Bowser and grabbing him using his mouth, only to bump into a tall coconut palm tree, of which the tree collapsed onto Petey, knocking him out as it caused him to drop Dry Bowser, who felt several coconuts land on his skull.

"Nice aim." Dry Bowser sarcastically remarked as he felt some headaches as a result of the dropped coconuts.


	3. Chapter 3

Professor Elvin Gadd was drinking coffee in his laboratory as he hummed to himself, just nodding his head when he heard the phone ringing.

"Ooh, that must be for me!" E. Gadd exclaimed as he answered the phone, speaking into it. "Yes, this is Elvin Gadd speaking, who is this?"

"Oh it's just me, Toadette!" Yelled Toadette into the pink cellphone as she was on the sandy shore of Rainjun Island. "We made it to this weird island!"

"See anything suspicious, Petey?" Dry Bowser asked as the rain continuously poured, with thunder booming in the distance.

"No... but those weird coconuts nearby sure do look quite delicious," Petey Piranha remarked as he licked his lips.

"Petey, now is not the time to eat-" Dry Bowser spoke up, only to see Petey rip the tropical palm trees and gobble the green coconuts hanging from them.

"See? Told you that coconuts were delicious!" petey shouted back while Dry Bowser sighed and shook his head.

"Rainjun island, huh?" E. Gadd stated as he rubbed his chin with his right hand, having finished spinning around in his chair. "Intriguing... perhaps you can bring back a specimen from there?"

"What, you mean like the special green gem that's rumored to be on this island?" Toadette remarked innocently as Dry Bowser chastised Petey, who barked in response.


End file.
